1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to elastomeric springs and particularly to an elastomeric spring adapted to isolate vibrations from a support stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastomeric springs are not new. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,365 discloses an elastomeric spring for use in a vehicle suspension. U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,536 to Lachmann discloses a hollow elastomeric bumper. These springs are design to absorb large compression loads and suffer from the drawback that they are not suited to be placed on a ground surface nor have the ability to retain a leg of a support stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,744,283 discloses a resilient body having a tubular bore to retain a furniture leg. U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,771 discloses rubber stopper affixed to an end of a musical stand. However, these devices suffer from the drawback that there is no hollow portion to enhance deformation so as to absorb vibrations.
It is the object of the present invention to alleviate the drawbacks of the prior art by providing an elastomeric spring which may retain a support member of a stand and isolate vibrations from an underlying surface.